Never ending Disaster
by swacJMACandGummybearsRULE
Summary: Chad's life is going great until everything came crumbling down. His world turned upside down and it will never be the same again. R&R enjoy :D


Never ending disaster.

Chad's POV 

It's been four exact years since the day she left. Four exact years since I have been the same jerk that I was before I met her. I want to change, but I can't without her. She was the only one that knew me better than anyone, and sometimes the way she could read me like an open book really freaked me out. Why did she have to go? Why did it have to happen to me? Why did it have to happen to her? She was the only one that I was ever faithful to, the only girl who could make me do anything with a single please. Then why did she have to go? Why didn't she think about me when she left? She was the sunshine in my life. I still remember the way she used to convince everyone for those boring bonding trips, how the kid inside her used to take over her whenever she saw kids. I still remember what happened on the night she left me, us and everything behind.

_*__Flashback*_

_It was a Saturday night; we were on a date, under the stars, the beautiful moon and most importantly I was with my Sonshine. Tonight I was planning on asking a question that would change our lives forever. Trust me it did change my life, but not the way I imagined it to. We were sitting on a blanket on the sand, Sonny's head was on my shoulder and my arm was around her waist hugging her tightly. MAN I AM SO FRIGGIN' NERVOUS! That was what was going through all of me at that time. She turned her head and looked me in the eye, and as usual I got lost and we leaned and BAM. I know I had been dating Sonny for two years, but the way I feel whenever we kiss never goes away. The way her soft lips move against mine in perfect harmony and the electricity that shot through my body was something that would never go away. _

"_I love you," Sonny said smiling._

"_I love you too Sonshine," Okay so I need to man up and ask the question._

_We just sat there and talked about stuff, about us and many other things. So now is my chance, it's now or never._

"_Sonny we have known each other for five years and dated for two. I love you more than anything in this world and I can't believe I am saying this but I love you more than my hair. So anyways I wanted to ask, Sonny Munroe w-will you marry me?" There I said it ask I went on one knee and took out the diamond ring._

_Sonny had mixed emotions showing on her face, some were of shock, happiness and many others._

"_Sonny ?!"_

"_Yes," _

"_Will you marry me?" So now I was officially confused._

"_YES !" Sonny answered grinning her thousand watt grin. I was so happy, that I don't think words could even describe what I felt. I happily slipped the ring in her finger. Time flied, and then it was time to take Sonny home. The car ride was silent, it was a comfortable silence. We were at a junction and right as we were crossing it a truck hit the car from Sonny's side. I started panicking she was bleeding and was in pain. I parked what was left of the car and somehow got Sonny out of the car. I called the paramedics and could not stop the tears that were flowing down my face. A few minutes later the ambulance came and took Sonny and I rode with her. I had I few injuries but I did not care about them. I just wanted my Sonshine to be okay._

" _Mr. Cooper, you will have to wait out here while we operate your girlfriend," after that all I did was pray for Sonny and cried. After a few hours, which seemed like forever the doctors came out. _

"_Miss Munroe is not really stable, but she is conscious and wants to see you," _

_I followed the doctor to Sonnys' room and there she was looking all fragile and broken. I ran and took her hand and pecked her on the lips._

" _Chad, I love you more than anything and I will love you forever no matter what. Just promise me that you will move on and forget about me after some time if I don't make it," tears were streaming down her face and my face._

" _Sonny, I will love you forever and always, but I cannot promise you about moving on," I said as tears were flowing down both our faces._

" _I-I l-l-love you," and that's when her heart stopped and my world came crumbling down._

_*__End of flashback*_

Since that day I was never the same person, my world was not the same, in fact nothing was the same. I cried, I screamed, but nothing ever changed. Now here I am sitting next to Sonny's grave and can't stop the tears from falling.

"Sonny, its been four whole years and I still can't move on, I don't want to let go, I don't want to accept the fact that you are no longer here with me, I want you back. Nothing has changed about the way I feel about you, I miss you. I would give anything to have you back. I love you, a lot. And I am sorry I cannot keep the promise about finding someone else. I love you," I could not get myself together, my heart my everything was shattered since the day the person I loved the most left me. It is a cold winter afternoon, and it was 13th October the day it all stopped making sense. For me the day on which a never ending disaster started.

THE END


End file.
